Run
by ElizaKerina
Summary: BB escapes from the asylum…and is now seeking out an apprentice. He's drawn to Mello because of his resemblance to A. After Mello is kidnapped, Near, along with a few FBI members, and L team up to find him…but Mello doesn't want to leave. Soon enough, Mello finds himself on the wrong side of the battle. No ships (BB isn't actually in the first chapter, but he will be in the next)


**Kind of AU. I haven't read the BB murder case in a while, so just bear with me**

* * *

_January 5__th__, L is first alerted of Beyond's escape_

"_Ryuzaki,"_ Watari's voice came through the speaker. L raised an eyebrow at the man. He usually didn't contact him during the weekends.

"What is it Watari?" he asked, staring at the letter 'W' that had appeared on the screen.

"_Turn to the news report on channel nine, this instant!" _Watari sounded distressed and somewhat annoyed. L hesitated, but did as the man said, flicking the television screen to life using the remote that sat upon his desk.

"…_This morning at approximately 7:32 AM, an inmate from 'WEC asylum' managed to escape. The police have now identified the man as Beyond Birthday. His real name is still unknown. The serial killer managed to escape whilst restrained in a straightjacket. According to witnesses, Birthday was seen running to the West side of the city…"_

"He's…escaped?" L almost lost his balance at the very thought. "But…but how?"

"…_Two bystanders and four guards were killed during his escape. That's all we know right now, but we'll keep you updated…"_

"Watari, put me on this case as soon as you can." L commanded.

"_I've already enlisted you to the ICPO. They've agreed to have L lead the BB investigation."_

"Thank you…this probably means I'll have to put the Kira case on hold…how inconvenient…" L rolled his eyes and groaned. "In the mean time, alert the Task Force that they have now been put on the BB investigation, along with myself."

"_I'll call them individually later this evening."_

"One last thing…" L took a seat in front of his computer as he spoke. "Could you alert Wammy's house that Beyond Birthday has escaped. Also, send them a sketch of him, so they know who to look out for. It's the place where he was raised so it wouldn't surprise me if he showed up there."

"_I'll make it my top priority Ryuzaki."_

* * *

_January 8__th__, Wammy's house is put under surveillance _

"Roger called a house meeting. Wonder what it's about."

"It's probably nothing. That guy gets paranoid about the slightest of things."

All children of 'Wammy's house' sat in the main hall with their legs crossed and backs straight. Mello stood at the very back of the hall, leaning against the wall next to Matt (who was playing on his DS). Near sat about two rows in front of them, twirling his hair with his index finger.

Roger stood at the front of the hall and looked out on the children. He waited for them to be silent before he began to speak. "Boys, girls, as head of Wammy's house, it is my duty to direct your attention to the matter at hand…as you may or may not know, Beyond Birthday has escaped from his confinement."

_Beyond Birthday…could it be the man L had once talked about? _Near thought to himself. _It has to be. Why else would Roger bring it up? BB was one of the men who were soon to be L's successor…before he became a serial killer. _

"As we speak, L is on the hunt to find BB before he starts killing again…he has assured me that BB will soon be brought back to where he belongs."

Suddenly, Linda raised her hand, "Question." She called. Roger nodded to her and she lowered her arm. "Why are you telling us this?"

"Oh…well, um…the thing is, L suspects that BB might try to enter Wammy's house. He says that we must be on full lookout whilst BB's on the run."

"Wait, so we're all going to die!" One of the little kids shouted.

"No, no, no. Nonsense! L merely said that we should be cautious, for he may attempt to come back to Wammy's house…he also gave me a photograph of Beyond. If any of you see him, you must not say a word to him. You must come to my office and tell me." Roger unfolded the photograph and held it out for everyone to see. "These shall be displayed about the house. We shall also be putting surveillance cameras in every room aside from the bathrooms."

The picture was of a man with red/brown eyes and black hair. His skin was so pale it was practically colourless. He had large bags under his eyes that displayed a look of restlessness. He looked utterly insane. Mello narrowed his eyes at the picture. _Beyond Birthday…you're the one who L locked up. You went on a full-blown killing spree…God knows what you'll do now…I wonder…what is it that you want from Wammy's house B?_

* * *

_January 9__th__, The Task Force join the BB investigation_

"Beyond Birthday, also known as B or BB, was one of L's possible successors along with A who committed suicide not long before Beyond went on a rampage." L sat in his usual slouching position as he held up a picture to the rest of the Task Force.

The policemen stared in shock. "Ryuzaki, this man looks just like you!" Matsuda exclaimed.

"I know. Back when he was murdering people, B put a lot of thought into making himself look like me, so that he could surpass L. It fooled Naomi Misora for quite some time." L let out a sigh of grief and shovelled a spoonful of cake into his mouth. "You don't understand how much of a pain it is to have to go after the same man for the second time. Now that Naomi is no longer with us, I guess I'll just have to wing it…to be honest I don't even know where to start."

Light sighed under his breath. _Great, now I'm stuck with investigating Beyond until Ryuzaki returns to the Kira case…I guess I'll just have to help out. The quicker we catch Beyond, the quicker we can go back to the Kira investigation…and besides, if I help Ryuzaki with this case, I might just be able to earn his trust. I'll have to get Misa to do my killings for a little while. I have a feeling this 'Beyond' is going to be keeping me busy._

"I'm marking this case as 'The BB escape undertaking investigation'. It's a little long, but we'll work something out. Anyway, I'm going to request that no information concerning the BB escape investigation be leaked out to the public. When we were dealing with the Los Angeles BB murder case, or the Wara Ningyo Murders, as it was once called, we kept things low enough for media to know of his existence, but nothing more. That is how we shall keep it."

* * *

_January 19__th__, __Mihael Keehl is reported missing from Wammy's house_

L tapped his fingers against the coffee table in front of him as he took a large gulp from his ice-cold cup of tea. "It's been about a week since we started this investigation, and we have found nothing…nothing." He sighed to himself as he wallowed in self-pity. "I'm usually rather sharp at these sort of things."

"You've been working really hard Ryuzaki. Maybe it's time you took a break from all of this." Light suggested.

"And maybe you're just saying that because you're Kira, and you want to catch me off guard." L murmured.

"Ryuzaki, don't speak to my son that way." Soichiro scowled.

"I'm merely speculating Yagami. Please, don't get so defensive." L sat back in his chair and began biting his nail.

At that moment, L's screen flashed and Watari's voice was heard. _"Ryuzaki"_

"What is it Watari?" L asked, gesturing with his left hand for the others to join him. The members of the task force all stood behind him.

"_A boy from Wammy's house has been missing for the past three days."_

"…Is that so…" L thought for a moment. "Who is the boy?"

"_A young man who goes by the name Mello. I do believe he was one of your possible successors. Apparently he left for a class and then never came back."_

L sighed, _of course…Mello…Mihael Keehl. Is it purely by coincidence that Keehl disappears only a week or so after BB's escape? I doubt it…after all, the boy is my successor. There is a chance that B might be trying to kill all my future successors…that would make sense…if that's the case, then…_

"Watari, call the police. Have them put sketches of Mello around the area. In the mean time, the Task Force and I will be heading to Wammy's house."

"Ryuzaki, what is 'Wammy's house'?" Aizawa asked.

"An orphanage that was designed to find my successor. It appears that B may have kidnapped one of my possible successors, Mello." L explained. "We must find B before he kills Mello…that is, if Mello's still alive."


End file.
